tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask Sea Swirl
Ask Sea Swirl is a story-based ask Tumblr, using its story as a framing device from which user-provided questions and statements are responded to. The Tumblr follows the background pony Sea Swirl in her efforts to survive and keep sane in a future Equestria that has been covered in water. The tone of the Tumblr is akin to a family-friendly dark comedy, remaining silly and upbeat despite its tragic setting. Story Ask Sea Swirl begins with the titular character activating a computer that allows her to communicate with the audience, bringing her great delight, as she has been living alone in a tower rising out of the sea for some time now. The story covers her struggles to stay in good spirits in spite of the tragedy around her, and her efforts to find the cause of the flood that has covered Equestria, and what has become of her fellow ponies. However, up until now, this has mostly consisted of her hiding in her tower to avoid the mysterious sea ponies that have recently appeared outside. Early posts for the Tumblr bore the phrase, "Equestria 4AD," indicating that the setting was indeed Equestira, but set four years "after deluge," or the flooding that has covered the land. Cloudsdale can sometimes be seen in the distance, surrounded by titanic whirlwinds. The Flood The only details regarding the flood have been a first-hand recounting by Sea Swirl. She stated that it began with heavy storms that raged for weeks, destroying crops and flooding the land. The weather eventually grew so chaotic that the pegasi lost control of Cloudsdale, bringing stronger rains and winds that ravaged the land. Fleeing towards higher ground, Sea Swirl reached Canterlot, which was already mysteriously empty. She fled to the top of one of the two highest towers of the castle as the water rose. Come dawn the following day, the storm had finally ceased, the water having risen to barely cover the floor of the room. Characters Sea Swirl Sea Swirl is a common background pony from the show, that seems to be the only remaining pony after a flood has covered Equestria. In the years since the flood took place, she has survived by living in one of only two towers of Canterlot that rise above the tide. Though generally friendly and upbeat, she has been shown to be moody and aggressive at times, and her long time in isolation seems to have given her some slightly neurotic tendencies. She communicates with her audience via a computer in her room, though she will respond to some messages as though they are simply voices in her head. She has a strong desire to find what became of the other ponies, and to restore the world to what it once was. Unfortunately, her only visitors are sea ponies, which she has a crippling fear of. Sea Foam Sea Swirl's twin sister, whom she deeply misses. The two sisters share a cutie mark depicting two dolphins, one of which represents each of them. Sea Foam seems to be more mature and together than her sister, as shown by her being married, having a job at Ponyville's bowling alley (as seen in the TV show's 32nd episode, "The Cutie Pox"), and her chastising Sea Swirl in a flashback. Her whereabouts since the flood are unknown, but Sea Swirl keeps a picture of her missing sister at her bedside. Sea Foam was inspired from an earlier Tumblr by a different artist, Ask Sea Foam . Sea Ponies A trio of sea ponies is regular seen swimming outside Sea Swirl's window, and trying to get her attention, much to her terror. They seem generally good-natured and friendly, having even saved Sea Swirl from drowning once, and seem eager to converse with Sea Swirl. However, her fear of them keeps her at a distance, and so they bide their time outside her room. Events Tumblr Pony Prom Sea Swirl attended Pony Prom 2012 with Staccato Fortissimo, a musician OC pony from a separate Tumblr. The event ended with Sea Swirl waking up in her room, wondering why she was no longer at the prom. This throws the canon of the event within the Equestria 4AD setting into question, alluding to the idea that it may all have been a dream. A pair of pictures of Sea Swirl and Staccato in formal wear were posted for Pony Prom 2013 . Nightmare Night 2012 Though she had no direct interaction with other Tumblrs for Nightmare Night 2012 , Sea Swirl celebrated the occasion by dressing as that which frightens her most - a sea pony. She offered out seaweed as treats to nopony in particular, and many allusions to the terrifying manner in which Sea Swirl perceives the sea ponies were made. Category:Ask blog Category:Story blog Category:Draw blog Category:Background Character